The Jewel Knight
by planer sage
Summary: A Popular card game has come to Beach city, and Steven gets into it thanks to Connie. What none of them know is that the Crystal Gems and the beings from Cray have connection ages old.


Steven Universe

The Jewel Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Cardfight Vanguard

" _Another week, Another city"_ Aichi Sendou thought as he rode in the back of the town car the Vanguard Federation had lent him. As part of his studies at University he had decided to travel abroad for a year, going to different countries to spread the love of Vanguard across the world. However, today was a very special day. In the tourist community of beach city he would be holding a week long vanguard teaching class, but that wasn't what was special about this particular class. What was special was that his best friend Kai Toshki was going to be there as well. It had been almost two years since they had seen each other, and Aichi was not only eager to catch up with him, but to also see how much stronger he had become, and to see how much stronger Aichi had become.

….

"Greetings Mr. Toshiki" Mayor Dewy said jovially. Already the man's false smile and phony joviality grated Kai's nerves.

"Hello" He said shortly as he watched the representatives of the Vanguard federation put the final touches on the card shop where the Vanguard education event would be taking place.

" _So much has changed in such a short time"_ Kai thought as he remembered the opening of the Stride generation and put his hand in his jacket pocket to feel his Kagero deck, and the new Unite he had received.

" _Aichi better be ready"_ Kai thought smiling slightly at the thought of his best friend meeting him here to teach the new generation and to fight.

"High mayor Dewey" A young high pitched voice said.

"Ah, Steven" The man said, his smile turning genuine. Kai turned as saw young boy walk up to him with a girl by his side. The boy was small squat and slightly overweight, with pale skin and curly black hair. The girl was slim and pretty with dark skin of Indian descent who was wearing glasses without lenses.

" , this is Steven Universe, one of the most prominent members of our community" Mayor Dewey said with pride.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Toshiki" the boy Steven said holding out his hand.

"Steven, You're supposed to bow" Connie said formally bowing to Kai.

"And handshake is just as good" Kai said taking the boy's hand and grinning slightly.

"So, what brings you here?" Steven asked.

"Mr. Toshiki is a representative of the Vanguard Federation" Mr. Dewey said, and Kai saw the girl Connie's eyes light up.

"Really? The Vanguard Federation is holding an event here?" She asked almost bursting with excitement.

"Yes" Kai said shortly.

"Oh my gosh I don't believe it!" Connie squealed.

"Connie, what is Vanguard?" Steven asked.

"Only the coolest game ever. You use cards to fight other people with magical soldiers from the planet Cray." Connie explained as the boys eyes lit up.

"Wow that sounds so cool" He said.

"It is" She agreed.

"So you're a vanguard fighter?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. I mean people play at my school, and I'm pretty good at it" Connie said.

"Then how about a fight?" Kai asked, his fighting spirit beginning to burn.

"Oh, I don't have my deck" Connie said blushing.

"That's okay, we'll grab lion go home and get it" Steven said.

"Unfortunately Mr. Kai and I have to go over the final details of tomorrow's event" Mayor Dewey said. Kai glared at the man, but saw Miki Sanada, his handler from the organization.

"Both of you make sure you show up tomorrow" Kai ordered at them.

"Yes sir" Connie said grinning.

"Sure" Steven said as he and Dewey met Miki.

" _This place might be more interesting than I thought"_ Kai thought as he watched the girl pull the boy away.

….

"Oh my gosh. I don't believe it, it was really him!" Connie gushed blushing.

"Who was?" Steven asked.

"Toshiki Kai, one of the strongest Vanguard fighters in the world!" Connie said.

"Is he really that famous?" Steven asked.

"He's a superstar. Every vanguard fighter knows who he is. And I totally missed out on my chance to fight him" Connie moaned

"It's okay. He practically ordered us to come back tomorrow. Maybe he'll fight you then?" Steven asked. Connie turned to him, a huge smile on her face.

"You're right. I better get my deck ready!" She said as she ran off back to her house.

"Okay, by" Steven said softly.

"Vanguard, huh" Steven mumbled.

….

The next day Steven walked to the new card shop on the boardwalk and waited for Connie, watching the people who ranged from kids his and Connie's age to adults, all of them talking about vanguard, showing each other cards and basically existing in a world Steven didn't know anything about but desperately wanted to be a part of.

"What are you doing all alone?" A soft voice asked. Steven looked up to see a delicate looking boy older than him with blue hair wearing a purple shirt and white Jacket.

"I don't know anything about Vanguard" Steven said.

"That's no good" The boys said.

"Follow me" He said leading Aichi into the rather crowded card shop that had dozens of tables set up with people standing around them.

'This one's free" Aichi said gesturing to the table which had a mat on it with strange circles on it.

"But I don't have any vanguard cards" Steven said.

"Here, try this deck" He said handing pulling a stack of cards out of his jacket. Steven looked at it and turned it over to see a the picture of a pretty girl warrior on the front of a card with a gleaming gem on her chest.

" _She looks kind of like Amethyst"_ He thought.

"That card on the bottom is you're starter. Put it face down on the center circle" Aichi explained and Steven did so.

"Now set your deck down and draw five cards" Aichi said and did the same thing himself.

"Try and get a good mix of grade one's twos and threes" Aichi said. Steven looked and saw that he had two one's a two and two zero's on the tops of his cards.

"If you want you can send back as many as you want and draw that many" Aichi said. Following his instructions he did so, putting back the two zero's and drawing two more. This time he had a grade two and a grade three, a beautiful woman holding a sword.

"Now I want you to do one more thing" Aichi said.

"Imagine you're standing on Cray a planet similar to earth" Aichi said. Steven closed his eyes and imagined, and felt something inside him shift as his minds eyes was swept across time and space, and he found himself standing on rocky earth underneath the most beautiful sky he had ever seen.

"No way" Steven said in wonder.

"Welcome to Cray" Aichi said. Steven looked at him and saw that the boys were pale and ghostlike.

"On this planet we are astral bodies who have two powers. The first is the ride out vanguards, our bodies in this world. The second is to call allies to aid us" Aichi said. Steven flashed back to the shop, but also felt that he was still standing on Cray, Aichi smiling at him as he placed his hand on the face card.

"Ready?" He asked. Steven nodded and placed his hand on his card.

"Stand up!" Aichi said.

"Stand up!" Steven responded.

"Vanguard!" They both shouted at the same time as they flipped over their cards. Steven felt a strange power flow through him as he saw himself transform into the figure on the card.

Desire jewel knight, Heloise" Steven announced.

"Advanced party seeker, file" Aichi responded as he transformed into an armored version of himself.

"I'll go first" Aichi said as he drew a card from the top of the deck.

"Ride, little sage Marron" He Announced as he became a robed version of himself with glasses.

"The first player can't attack so I end my turn" Aichi said. Steven nodded and drew a card, a grade zero with a yellow symbol on it. He took a grade one, a cat with a sword in its mouth and put it down.

"Ride, jewel knight swordmy" He said and pulled Heloise to the back row. He also put down a card of a small girl in red armor.

"Now attack me, by turning the card behind a unit sideways you can add that unit's power to the front" He said. Steven did so, turning Heloise on her side adding her 500 power to swordmy.

"I attack for twelve" He said as he saw swordmy run forward.

"Now, flip the top card of your deck" Aichi said. Steven did so revealing another of the card with the yellow symbol.

"You just did a trigger check. That's a critical trigger, it gives 5000 power and an extra damage divided as you choose among you're vanguards and rearguards." He explained.

"Then I give swordmy the damage and Shellie the power" Steven said as swordmy hit marron.

"Now I take two damage" Aichi said flipping over two cards into a column on the side of the mat, with one of them being a trigger with a pink symbol.

"I got a draw trigger. I give 5000 to marron and draw a card" Aichi said. The boost put marron beyond shellies power.

"I pass" Steven said, excitement bubbling up in him. Aichi drew and smiled.

"Stand up my avatar, blaster blade!" He cried and slammed the card down. Steven saw Marron transform into blaster blade, Aichi wearing cool white armor and wielding a large blade.

….

Connie had arrived expecting to see Steven, but after wandering around for five minutes she still hadn't found him.

"Where are you?" Connie asked herself.

"Looking for someone?" Kai asked surprising her.

"My friend Steven" She said. Kai looked around before stopping, grinning slightly.

"There" He said walking through the crowed. Connie followed and they walked up to Steven and Aichi playing. They both had gained full fields and it was Aichi's turn.

"Noble king in search of a just world, descend to the battlefield and bring hope to the darkness! Ride light source seeker Alfred Exiv" Aichi said. Steven saw Aichi turn into a large man cloaked in armor.

"Attack!" He said and his rearguard leapt forward.

"No guard!" Steven said and flipped over his damage check to reveal a trigger with a green symbol.

"A heal trigger. Since you have the same damage as me, you're vanguard gets 5000 and you heal one damage" Aichi said. Steven nodded and moved a card from the damage zone to his drop zone.

"Attack with Alfred" Aichi said

"No guard" Steven said. Aichi flipped over to cards, none of which was a trigger.

"You flipped over two!" Steven exclaimed

"Grade three's let you do two damage checks" Aichi said as he attacked with a second rear guard.

"Guard" Steven said guarding with a trigger unit.

"Turn end" Aichi said. Steven drew and looked at his hand. He had one grade three, prevail jewel knight yvain.

"What do I do now?" Steven asked, trying to imagine. He found himself standing in on Cray in front of Yvain, but beside him was a jaguar in blue armor. Steven saw the bond of friendship between the two of them as the man drew his sword.

"Come on, my best friend" Yvain said as the two raced into battle. Steven was facing Aichi as he raised the card over his head.

"Knight of courage friendship emerges on the battlefield and shines the light of camaraderie across the land! I ride Prevail jewel knight Yvain!" Steven cried as he put the card down.

"Seek the mate!" he cried and four cards automatically went from the drop zone to the top of the deck. A light went down the deck as a card shot out of it. Steven barely caught it and looked at it.

"Knight of friendship and resolve stand side by side with your comrade in the unending strength of the jewel! Legion!" He said as he put jewel knight swordmy down next to Yvain.

"Legion attack!" He shouted and saw the two charge at Alfred.

"No guard!" Aichi shouted as Steven did his drive check revealing two criticals. He split the damage between his two rearguards and give Yvain two damage. On top of the legion skill that meant three damage with Aichi being at three damage already. Aichi flipped three cards, none of them being a trigger.

"You win" Aichi said.

"I did?" Steven asked.

"Steven that was amazing!" Connie gushed as she hugged him.

"Good job" Aichi said.

"Thanks. You can have your deck back" Steven said gathering it up.

"Keep it" Aichi said.

"Aichi, that decks" Kai said.

"Looking for a new owner" Aichi said smiling sadly as he walked away.

"Steven, lets fight!" Connie said.

"Oh, okay" Steven said smiling excitedly.

 **Just something I wanted to try. Considering Cray is a real Planet and Jewel Knights are kind of like Crystal Gems, I wanted to see Steven play with them. Any suggestions about which clan Connie should fight with?**


End file.
